The subject matter disclosed herein relates to combustion systems, and, more particularly, to supplying liquid fuel to gas turbine engines.
Various combustion systems include combustion chambers in which fuel and air combust to generate hot gases. For example, a gas turbine engine may include one or more combustion chambers that receive compressed air from a compressor, inject fuel into the compressed air, and generate hot combustion gases to drive the turbine engine. Each combustion chamber may be supplied with one or more different fuels, such as gaseous fuels and liquid fuels. Certain materials may be mixed with the fuel to affect combustion efficiency and/or production of by-products, for example. Unfortunately, some materials may not mix readily with the fuel, thereby decreasing performance of the gas turbine engine.